Jack: l'enfant brisée
by spino84110
Summary: Jack ressent enfin le bonheur dans les bras de Shepard après des année de douleur, mais un évènement va bouleverser sa vie.


Jack se réveilla avec un étrange sentiment, un sentiment qu'elle découvrit le jour avant la mission suicide à la base des Récolteurs, un sentiment qu'elle trouva grâce à John Shepard, un sentiment de bonheur.  
Elle se redressa et regarda où elle était. Elle était dans les quartiers de capitaine au quatrième niveau du Normandy SR-2 avec les poissons dans leur aquarium, l'artéfact Prothéen sur la table, le hamster sur le bureau et enfin le beau capitaine à ses cotés sur le lit entrain de dormir.  
S'il y a six mois on m'avait dit qu'elle trouverait l'amour et le bonheur dans un vaisseau de Cerberus, elle aurait tué puis rigolé. Mais maintenant elle remercie tout et n'importe quoi de lui avoir donné John, elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux puis elle l'embrassa sur la bouche. Elle se dit que si quelqu'un voyait cette scène de tendresse, elle l'aurait trucidé dans la seconde. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle entra, se mit nue puis elle actionna la douche. L'eau chaude coula sur son corps et Jack se rinça. Perdu dans ses pensées, Jack regarda ses tatouages, certains représentaient des meurtres ou des moments importants de sa vie mais maintenant elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas en faire un nouveau pour John ? Un cœur au-dessus de son sein avec son nom dessus ou alors un autre plus bas vers ses fesses marquées « propriété de John Shepard ». Cette idée fit sourire Jack. Elle senti une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna lentement et vit John, nu, sur le pas de la porte entrain de la regarder.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? Lui demanda Shepard.

-Rien et toi qu'es-ce que tu regarde ? Lui répliqua Jack.

-Une superbe fille.

Ils rigolèrent et ils s'embrassèrent nu sous la douche.

-Je suis content de te voir. Dit doucement John.

-Je vois ça. Dit Jack en regardant le sexe de John. Mais vois-tu….

Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs biotiques pour envoyer John hors de la salle de bain.

-Je prends ma douche seule.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a fait hier. Dit John en se relevant.

-C'est vrai mais hier c'est hier et aujourd'hui c'est aujourd'hui. Que veux-tu, je suis une fille compliquée.

Elle referma la porte de la salle de bain, et reprit sa douche en souriant. Certes, ils étaient ensemble mais c'est elle qui porte la culotte !  
Après avoir prit sa douche elle mit son pantalon et son tee-shirt, elle laissa John se doucher et prit l'ascenseur pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Arriver au niveau 2, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune, là, se tenait assis sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table entrain de fumer un cigare, Zaeed Massani. Le mercenaire était entrain de lire un datapad.

-Salut gamine. Lui dit-il.

-Salut le vieux.

Seule Zaeed avait les couilles, sur le vaisseau de l'appeler gamine, et c'est pour ça que Jack le respectait.

-J'ai vu que t'es allé voir Shepard, hier soir.

-Depuis quand tu mate toi ?

-T'es pas doué pour passer devant les caméras de sécurité. N'oublie pas que je peux tous voir sur ce vaisseau.

-Retourne à compacter tes ordures et à faire mumuse avec ta maquette réduite d'un vaisseau à la con.

-Ha Ha.

Apparut a ce moment la Miranda, ex-officier de Cerberus portait sa tenu de cuir blanc elle salua de la tête Jack et Zaeed puis dit a Rupert :

-Mon petit déjeuner Quartier maître Rupert. Dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

-Bien ma p'tite dame.

-Eh Rupert mets moi ce que tu m'as donné hier ! S'exclama Jack.

-Pas de problème. Dit Rupert.

Se fut au tour de John d'apparaître dans la salle, il salua de la tête Miranda et Zaeed et s'installa juste au coté Jack.  
A ce moment la, Miranda s'agita rapidement avant de redevenir calme. Jack savait que John et elle avait eu un début de quelque chose mais que John préférât elle à Miranda. Jack eu un sourire sadique, elle commença à s'étaler sur Shepard et l'embrasser juste pour énerver Miranda mais John avait vue son petit jeu. Il eu un regarde désapprobateur et Jack cessa de faire sa comédie, elle détestait quand John fessait la morale.

-Tenez. Dit Rupert en tendant les repas respectifs.

-Miranda, où en est-on avec ce vaisseau pirate Butarien ? Demanda Shepard.

-Nous avons activé le système furtif et nous serons sur eux dans 1 heure maximum.

-Hum hum, je vais les éclater. Dit Jack.

D'un coup elle senti une drôle d'odeur, une odeur si forte qu'elle la fit vomir dans son petit déjeuner.

-Mais ?

-Que ?

-Merde !

Jack venait à peine de vomir qu'un nouveaux relance arriva et la fit vomir de plus belle.

-Docteur Chakwas ! Hurla John. Venez vite !

Le docteur Chakwas arriva et ils transportèrent Jack dans l'infirmerie. Allongé sur le lit, Jack regarda la machine lui passer les scanners, elle détestait ça car cela lui rappeler le centre de recherche. Lorsque la machine s'arrêta, le Dr Chakwas était blanche et elle avança prudemment comme ci ce qu'elle allait annoncer allait la tuer.

-Jack, avez vous des retard au niveau des règles ?

-Ouais une semaine, pourquoi ? Qu'est que ça avoir avec moi ?

-Eh bien, selon l'examen….

-Quoi, aller accoucher ?

-Vous êtes enceinte.

La nouvelle fit un véritable coup de tonnerre dans son esprit. Elle, enceinte ? Impossible ! Même si ils couchaient sans capote, non elle ne peut pas être enceinte !

-Vous vous trompez ! Je ne peux pas être enceinte.

-Je comprends votre réaction mais l'examen indique que vous êtes enceinte depuis 1 mois

-1 MOIS !?

-Jack calmer-vous.

-Je veux avorter !

-Non écouter.

-JE VEUX AVORTER !

-Jack nous n'avons pas le matériels, ni les fournitures requis pour se genre d'opérations.

-EH BIEN TROUVER LE ! Hurlât-elle avant de partir de l'infirmerie.

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour descendre vers la salle des machines. Arriver à l'étage, elle alla vers ça zone personnel. La elle commença à faire les cent pas, elle ne devait pas avoir d'enfant. Bien sur le cas s'est souvent présenter et elle à bien évidemment avorter dans les jours voire les heures qui suivaient. Alors pourquoi maintenant c'était différent ? Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas se frapper avec un poing chargé à bloc d'énergie biotique ? Pourquoi elle tenait maintenant à cette enfant ?  
Ces penser furent interrompus par l'arriver de John dans la salle. Il regarda Jack avec un regard soucieux et attentionner ce qui énerva Jack au plus haut point.

-Jack, que se passe-t-il ? Le Dr Chakwas à dit que tu étais sorti violemment de l'infirmerie.

-Je n'ai rien. Mentit-elle. Tout va bien et je suis prêt pour la mission.

John la regarda fixement. Elle connaissait ce regard, il le réservait au personne qui lui mentait.

-Jack, tu me caches quelque chose, dit moi se qui t'arrive ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Je n'ai rien, MERDE ! S'emporta-t-elle.

-Shepard, nous arrivons sur les pirates dans 10 minutes. Dit la voix robotique d'IDA.

-Merci IDA.

Jack commença à partir prendre son matériel quand John leva un bras pour l'empêcher de passer.

-Jack, si jamais tu te blesses lors de la mission, tu retournes directement sur le Normandy.

-Tu ne me dis pas de ne pas y aller ? demanda t'elle.

-Je te connais bien, tu nous aurais suivis si je t'avais interdit de participer.

Il baissa son bras et ils partirent se préparer ensemble sans dire un mot à se préparer pour la mission

Les corps tombés un à un, les Butariens étaient impuissants face à la force combiné de John, Jack et Miranda. Jack observa John, elle aimait comment il était maintenant, vif, nerveux, attentif à la situation, prêt à tuer, c'est sans doute se qui à au début attiré Jack envers le soldat, suivi de son cul et de sa personnalité.Un pirate était vivant, mais face a eux il tomba a terre et dit :

-Pitié ne me tuer pas!

-C'est ça c'est ça, aller crève. Dit jack en brandissant son poing chargé de puissance biotique.

-NON ! Hurla John en arrêtant le bras de Jack. C'est notre prisonnier, il a des infos sur le réseau qu'on cherche à détruire.

-Fais ce que tu veux ! Dit jack irritée et se dégageant de la prise de John. Mais ce genre de pitié mène à la merde assuré.

-Je prends le risque. Dit John sur un ton de défi. Normandy nous avons un VIP préparé une cellule pour …..

A peine John retourné que le pirate Butarien sortit un flingue et visa Shepard. D'instinct, Jack sauta entre lui et la balle qu'elle prit dans le bas du ventre.  
Tout changea à coté d'elle, les murs devenaient flou mais elle voyait Miranda achever le pirate et John s'approcher d'elle, il lui disait qu'elle que chose mais elle n'entendait rien, elle se senti porter et elle commença à fermer les yeux.

-« Non…pas….maintenant ». Pensa-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Un bruit parvenait à ces oreilles, un bip régulier et monotone était entrain de ramener Jack de ses rêves, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et elle fut éblouie la lumière. A peine habituer à la lumière qu'elle ouvrit complètement les yeux, elle reconnaissait l'infirmerie du Normandy. Elle tenta de bouger mais son corps refuse de bouger, pire elle avait mal au niveau du nombril.

-Jack !

Jack tourna lentement la tête et vit John à coter d'elle.

-Jack, tu m'entends ?

-Oui, pas la peine de gueuler !

-Désolé. S'excusa-t-il.

-Je suis dans les vapes depuis ?

-Une heure, je t'ai porté dans mes bras jusqu'ici tandis que tu perdais du sang.

-Ok, quoi d'autre ?

-Rien d'autre tu es totalement remis.

-OK. Dit Jack songeur.

Un silence s'installa, briser par John.

-Jack, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu étais enceinte.

Jack senti alors sa gorge se nouer, le fait que John savait pour elle allait empêcher tout avortement de se faire.

-Ecoute, je ne veux pas de se gosse, d'abord qui te la dit ? Chakwas ?

-Oui, mais Jack écoute.

-Quoi encore ?

-Le bébé est mort.

Jack senti quelque chose se brisa en elle, elle fut surprit et lentement elle se résigna.

-Tant mieux.

-Quoi ?

-Tant mieux, je n'en voulais pas.

-Tu viens de perdre notre enfant et c'est tous que ça te fais ? Dit John scandalisé en attrapant le bras de Jack.

-LAISSE-MOI ! Hurlât-elle.

Elle dégagea son bras violemment, John fut surpris et lentement il se leva et parti de l'infirmerie. Jack s'allongea sur le lit et elle commença à pleuré, elle savait que maintenant c'était fini entre elle et John.  
Elle pleura puis elle s'endormi.

Elle avait chaud et elle était mal allongée, elle leva les yeux et d'un coup elle se redressa en sursaut, elle n'était plus dans l'infirmerie, ni à bord Normandy, elle était au milieu d'un désert rocailleux.  
Jack se pinça la joue mais elle avait mal, elle n'était pas entrain de rêver, John l'avait laissé sur une planète désertique avec seulement une tente pour s'abriter.

-JOHN, FILS DE PUTE ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Ah vous êtes réveillé. Dit une voix.

Jack se retourna violemment prêt à frapper, et vis Kelly Chambers assis sur un tabouret en face d'un feu camp entrain de lire un datapad.

-VOUS ?! POURQUOI JE SUIS ICI ? OU EST JOHN ? Demanda-t-elle en hurlant.

-Calmez-vous, c'est le commandant qui m'a demandé d'être avec vous.

-QUOI ?

-Asseyez- vous, je vous prie, nous allons discuter.

-Et si je refuse ?

-John nous laissera la.

-Hein ?

-Allons. Dit Chambers en pointant un autre tabouret en face d'elle.

Jack resta méfiante.

-Pourquoi on est ici ?

-John, pardon, le commandant m'a parlé du fait que vous venez de perdre votre bébé.

-Quoi ? Qui d'autre et au courant ?

-Personne, l'équipage pense qu'on et ici pour une thérapie sur votre agressivité.

-Ok. Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Elle s'asseye sur le tabouret en croisant les bras, elle n'aimait pas ça.

-Bon, vous voulez savoir quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi que vous aller parler. Dit Chambers

Elle sorti une petit bouteille de gaz et un morceau de plastique rose. Elle enfonça le plastique et elle actionna une un bouton, le plastique se transforma en ballon de baudruche. Elle pinça le bout pour ne pas que le gaz s'échappe et elle fit un nœud, puis elle sorti un feutre où elle écrivit quelque chose. Elle tendit le ballon à Jack, ce dernier vit qu'il était marqué « bébé ».

-Vous allez dire tous ce que vous ressentiez à votre bébé.

-Oh c'est le mien regardé elle à ma peau. Dit-elle en exagérant.

-Et la forme de votre crâne ainsi que votre coupe de cheveux. Répondit-elle.

Jack serra les poings, prête à la frapper mais elle se retient, elle était là pour l'aider après tout. Maudite influence de John.  
Kelly se leva et parti pour la laisser seule. Jack focalisa son attention sur le ballon et après un moment d'hésitation, elle se lança.

-Que je te parle, que je te parle, que veux tu que je te dise ! Je ne veux pas de toi, tu…

Inconsciemment elle prenait par a l'expérience.

-Tu aurais voulus que je fasse quoi ? Que je te peigne les cheveux en chantant des histoires, que je te borde dans ton lit ? Que je sois la maman idéale ? DIT MOI ?

Elle criât mais le ballon ne bougea pas. Dans l'esprit de Jack, le ballon se transforme lentement en un enfant.  
Elle commença à pleuré, elle allait dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, mais la vérité fessait mal.

-Non, en fait, si je ne veux pas de toi, c'est parce que je savais que tu m'aurais détesté, et je t'en aurais pas voulu. C'est vrai quoi, si t'avais eu un cauchemar, je t'aurai frappé pour t'endurcir, et pour des conseilles de fille, je t'aurai dit que lors d'un viol de mordre les couilles et de toujours abattre tes ennemis à terre. Je savais que je ne serai jamais une vraie maman pour toi. Dit Jack en sortant tout se qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle pleura de plus belle, elle inonda ces joue de mascara noir, elle pleura une bonne dizaine de minute puis en se ressaisissant, elle dit enfin la chose la plus importante pour elle :

-Si tu étais une fille, je t'aurai appelé Madeleine. Dit-elle enfin.

Se donnant elle laissa le ballon, transformé en une petite fille brune de 5 ans, elle avait un joli sourire et les yeux de Jack.  
Jack prit son courage et lâcha le ballon qui parti vers le ciel, devenant un point rose puis disparaître complètement. Kelly s'approcha et lui posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Une femme change quand elle porte un enfant et puis je suis sur qu'elle vous aurait aimé. Venez, il est temps de rentrer. Dit-elle. Commandant, vous pouvez venir nous chercher.

Le vaisseau de transport de Cerberus apparut et atterrie à quelque mettre du campement. Après un court trajet, le vaisseau se posa dans le hangar du Normandy, John était là pour les accueillir.

-Jack ! lança John. Ecoute c'était pour ton bien si je….

Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrassant sur la bouche. Ils échangèrent un long baiser puis Jack a dit :

-John ne parle plus, pitié.

John sourit puis Kelly parla :

-C'est maintenant à vous de jouer commandant, pour ma part, elle à fait une bonne part du travaille.

Kelly partit et Jack et John se dirigèrent vers le quartier du capitaine, peut être pour Jack sa signifie qu'elle aurait droit a une nouvelle chance d'être heureuse?


End file.
